Beastly Eye Hugging Day
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: It's Beastly Eye Hugging Day and Mikey wants to get his loving eye hug from his adorable and cuddly best friend.


**What? More Bunsen Is A Beast? I can't help myself, okay? I love this adorable beast so much and he makes me beyond happy! I love Bunsen with all my heart and soul! I need to write how I feel about the adorable beast and show my love for this beautiful and cuddly furry beast! I do wish these stories would get more attention though. :/ Anyway, hope you guys enjoy my fifth story in the fandom. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! No flamers!**

* * *

 **~Beastly Eye Hugging Day~**

"Bunsen the Beast! Get your cute blue butt down here right now!" Mikey yelled happily from the bottom the stairs, alerting Bunsen to his presence, who was sitting on his bed hugging a picture of the boy he loved so much tightly.

The adorable beast shot out confetti, hearing the beautiful and happy voice of his best friend, jumped down from his bed and ran down the stairs, as if he was driving his ice cream truck through traffic. Once he made it to the bottom of the stairs, he jumped into Mikey's arms and hugged him tightly, feeling so happy and secure being hugged by the one he loves the most.

Mikey was standing in the middle of the living house hugging Bunsen tightly in his loving arms. He sighed happily and snuggled into Bunsen's soft fur, basking in the welcomed warmth it brought him. Bunsen snuggled warmly into his human boy's embrace and looked up at him in a loving manner. "Need even more loving hugs, Mikey? Don't worry, I'm always ready to hug you!"

"I love your hugs so much, but today I need a special kind of hug!" Mikey replied, rubbing Bunsen's cute furry back and hugging him even tighter.

Bunsen giggled and licked Mikey's cute face and snuggled up to him even more. Mikey needed a different hug? He always loved getting hugs, but why did he need to give a different hug? They were hug addicted to the point where if a gypsy cursed them with a hug cruse, they would probably be happy hugging each other for eternity. "A different hug? Is there something wrong my hugs? I can do better with hugging you!"

Mikey then pulled out his phone from his pocket and clicked on it a few times, surfing through hundreds of pictures of them hugging each other along the way. He then put Bunsen down on the ground and got down on his knees and showed Bunsen the screen. The phone showed a beastly social media site that Mikey used. And apparently today was a special beastly holiday where beasts give their best friends eye hugs. "It's Beastly Eye Hugging Day!"

"Beastly Eye Hugging Day?!" Bunsen shouted in such a surprised and happy tone, blushing cutely at Mikey. Why did he have to forget one of the most important holidays with his best friend? Right, they were hugging all week long.

"That's right. I've been waiting for this day to come since I started living like a beast!" Mikey said excitedly, pulling Bunsen back into a hug and snuggling up to the adorable happy beast.

"Oh, I should've checked my calendar, but all I had was hugging you on my mind!" Bunsen replied in a cute tone, blushing heavily and shooting out confetti.

Bunsen then shot his cute yellow eyes from his eye sockets and wrapped them tightly around Mikey, pulling him closer and hugging him tightly. Mikey gasped but smiled, his legs and feet dangling off the ground as he found it a bit hard to breathe. Getting the best eye hugs in the world was one of the best things to ever happen to Mikey, despite he was being choked by his eyes.

"Ugh! Your eyes are choking me!" Mikey gasped out, though enjoying the eye hug regardless, with Bunsen having such an adorable grin on his cute face.

"Aw, I'm looking in your ear." Bunsen replied cutely, moving his eye over to Mikey's right ear and spotting some delicious earwax to eat.

Mikey sighed happily and snuggled as close to Bunsen as possible. This beast was the most adorable, loving and caring loyal best friend he's ever met. And he loved him with all his heart and soul and they both loved it this way.

Mikey then snuggled up to Bunsen even more and kisses him on his cute furry cheek, feeling the eye hug growing tighter.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **I know it's short, but I wanted to put this down and show off more hugging between Mikey and Bunsen! They're so perfect for each other and I wouldn't mind if they did get some hugging cruse put on them and had to hug each other forever. It would be so cute hugging your best friend for all eternity. Anyway, please do review and feedback is appreciated. See you guys in the next story! Bye-bye!  
**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, BUSEN! :') *hugs Bunsen warmly and snuggles closer to him for loving warmth* I love this adorable beast so much!**


End file.
